Candace Flynn on "Moon Farm"
'Candace: '''Hello viewers and Danville citizens. I'm Candace Flynn, and today I'd like to talk to you about our most recent episode: "Moon Farm". '''Vanessa: '''But what if some people haven't seen it? '''Candace: '''Oh PLEASE! It was and still is on demand. I hear it's also on YouTube so NO EXCUSES. (laughs) Anyway...I have to say this is the funniest episode yet. I mean look at it: My brothers go to space with cows because of some made-up verse in the famous nursery rhyme "The Cat and the Fiddle" that talks about ice cream. Doofenshmirtz tries to demoisturize his neighbor's plants after he paints himself green taking "green thumb" literally....Oh and what am I doing? Well...Stace and I are trying to cook something British for Jeremy. '''Vanessa: '''Because of his British background? '''Candace: '''Yes. Hilarity ensues on all accounts. Doof's temper tantrum of screaming "Oh it's a METAPHOR!" when he, during his rant, realizes that "Having a green thumb" is indeed a metaphor is part of it. And here's another funny Doof scene. It turns out that all this time, the plants AND the guy we THOUGHT was his neighbor were simply plastic figures. His REAL neighbor is short, bald and loves plastic. '''Vanessa: '''Don't forget Dad's "Jet Pack Wedgie" when he tries to leave. '''Candace: '''How could I? What about when he's trapped-stuck in his door-and he tells Perry to help him but instead he puts a "DO NOT DISTURB" sign right on his butt. Comedy gold, right? Right? Am I right? '''Vanessa: '(chuckles) 'Candace: '''And how about the song? I believe it was your voice actress Olivia Olson singing with our creator, Dan Povenmire. '''Vanessa: '''Who plays my dad, interestingly. '''Candace: '''Not only is it an awesome reggae tune, but after it Baljeet is arguing with Dan about being blamed for forgetting the marshmallows. Comedy gold right there. '''Vanessa: '''Comedy gold. '''Candace: '''But enough about the humor. Let's look at the shout-outs to both the show itself and other elements of pop culture. '''Vanessa: '''Because we're famous for that. XD '''Candace: '''Well...One thing I'm sure everyone caught was the lights Isabella sees during the song. '''Vanessa: '''That was a reference? '''Candace: '''Yes. To the psychadelia scene in 2001: A Space Odyssey. '''Vanessa: '''Well...One thing /I/ caught was the Cow Cup Ferb was using. It's the Pixar Cow Cup. '''Candace: '''XD I got that too. And I swear I'm not lying...Your Dad looked like a cross between The Grinch and that General Mills mascot guy. '''Vanessa: '''The Jolly Green Giant? '''Candace: '''Yes. Him. '''Vanessa: '''And how about the Heart-Shaped moon from "Kingdom Hearts"? I swear we've used that twice now. '''Candace: '''Both times were, interestingly, during a song. "Evil Love" from "Chez Platypus" and now this one. What is it called anyway? '''Vanessa: '"Lunar Taste Sensation", I think. Anyway how about the very FIRST line? '''Candace: '''Yeah. I kinda found it funny that a song sung in space starts with a reference to a famous space phrase. '''Vanessa: '''It was the most obvious reference of the season. A situation IS a problem, so it was almost literally word-for-word. '''Candace: '''XD '''Vanessa: '''And how about the fact that once again, your brothers did something involving cows? '''Candace: '''And space. '''Vanessa: '''Well that's all the time we have for today. I'm Vanessa... '''Candace: '''And I'm Candace. '''Both: '''And this has been "Candace and Vanessa's Review Time"! Goodnight everybody! Category:Fanon Works Category:P&I4EVAH!'s Pages Category:Dialogue